You are My Everything, Ruby Rose
by mashiiron
Summary: Team Rwby, Team JN R and companions make it to Atlas at last. But a run in with the Schnee patriarch ruins Weiss' mood. Ruby sets on a mission to cheer her partner up.


Authors note: Italicized = thoughts  
Oscar, Ren, Nora, and Jaune make up the mighty team ORNJ (pronounced orange because why not).

"Alright team RWBY and team ORNJ [A.N], once we touch down we need to make our way to Atlas Academy to meet with Ironwood." Ruby said to the occupants of the airship. The teams accompanied by Qrow and Maria have finally made it to Atlas after their battle with Cordovin and the leviathan Grimm. "Once we get this meeting out of the way we'll find a place to rest. I'm sure we could all use a few days off." She glanced over to her sister who was sitting with Blake. The young leader knew they needed a few days to relax after their fight with Adam.

Yang noticed her sister looking over to her and her faunus partner. She raises her hand to signify that they are ok not noticing that her fingers are still entwined with Blake's. To this Ruby raises an eyebrow but says nothing deciding to bring it up at a later time, maybe once they've settled down at where they'll be staying for the next few days.

"We're approaching the landing area everyone." Maria says from the cockpit. Upon landing the group is met with atlas soldiers sent to escort them to general Ironwood.

"I guess my letter did make it here before us," Qrow says before taking a swig from his flask. "I just hope Ironwood will listen to us with a clear head."

On their walk to the academy Ruby cant help but gush over all of the technology Atlas has to offer. Rambling on and on to her partner Weiss. "Ooohhh Weiss do you think we'll be able to take the maglev trains while we're here?! Or, or what about finding upgrades to crescent rose! Did you have anywhere you went to visit often Weiss?"

To this Weiss just sighed, "Calm down you dolt, I'm sure we will have ample time to explore the city **after** we meet with Ironwood." She said to her hyperactive partner with extra emphasis on after. She recognizes that her partner has grown to be an incredible leader on the battlefield but is also still a kid who is easily sidetracked. _As long as we stay on task I don't see why the two of us couldn't go and see the city. I'm sure she'd like to go and explore._

_Oh man I hope me and Weiss find some time to go around. Especially the maglev trains those things move so fast!_ Ruby thought to herself. Secretly she just wanted to make sure Weiss didn't brood over being back in Atlas after spending so much effort just to leave. She wasn't about to break her promise about staying by her side otherwise she wouldn't be a very good best friend.

Up ahead she heard what sounded like her uncle Qrow about to get into an argument. Shooting a quick glance at her white haired partner confirming that Weiss also hears the commotion, the two partners head to the front of the pack. However as soon as they reached Qrow, Weiss could feel the blood drain from her face.

"Father" the ex-heiress breathed out.

"You! You insolent child!" The patriarch Schnee shouted at his daughter. "Not only do you have the audacity to embarrass me at my gala, but you also attack the port city after stealing an aircraft. You chose to run away to play your games with these low-lives further slandering the Schnee name!" Jacques says while lifting his hand as if he were going to strike his daughter.

Weiss sees her father raise her hand and flinches away expecting to be hit but instead is met with a gust of wind coming from besides her. In the blink of an eye Ruby had positioned herself behind the Schnee patriarch with crescent rose fully expanded and the curved arc of her blade acting as a barrier between Weiss and her father. In fact crescent rose's blade was positioned in a fashion where if Weiss' father did strike his daughter his arm merely would have been cleaved off by the sniper-scythe.

Weiss opened her eyes to see her partner protecting her from her father's anger. _That dolt! Always getting involved with my personal business. I suppose it isn't too bad though, I must admit it does make me feel cherished by at least someone. But she doesn't need to go ahead and put herself in danger for my sake!_

The guards accompanying Jacques Schnee had their weapons trained on Ruby after they realized that she had blink-stepped behind them to threaten the patriarch. "I highly suggest you leave Mr. Schnee." Ruby sneered with as much venom as she could.

Jacques let go of the breath he was holding and took up his air of confidence again. "Very well, Weiss, you are hereby disowned from the Schnee family, your inheritance, stake in the company, and everything else associated with the Schnee name will hereby no longer be available to you. Good day." And with that he turned on the spot and left the group behind.

Ruby folded up her weapon and flashed over to her partner wrapping her up in a hug. She could feel Weiss bury her face into her neck as she stroked her silver locks. "I'm so sorry Weiss." The leader whispered "I'm sorry"

Weiss took a deep breath of the scent of roses that she learned to take comfort in over the course of their partnership. "It's alright Ruby she said as she pulled back just enough to look into her leader's gunmetal eyes. She leaned forward to press her forehead against Ruby's and closed her eyes. "Thank you Ruby, for standing up for me, for protecting me." With that she pulled out of the hug to see the rest of her team watching the two of them closely causing her to blush. Team ORNJ, Qrow, and Maria were pretending to be preoccupied in an attempt to give the two girls privacy.

"You alright ice princess?" Yang asked, breaking the silence. To which Weiss just nodded. In the next moment Yang scooped her up in a hug of her own and Weiss could feel Blake place a hand on her shoulder and shoot her a reassuring smile.

"Alright enough worrying about me, we still have to get to Ironwood." Weiss said to her companions. _I'm glad I have friends like them but we do need to move on. I can't believe I've been disowned. While a big part of me wants to be relieved that I no longer have to worry about what my father is doing to the company grandfather started, I can't help but feel sad. All of the work I put into trying to impress my father from a young age just wasted. **I'm** the one trying to do the right thing for the world and this is how he treats me?!_ The snow haired girl did not realize that the group had already made it to the academy as she was so caught up in her thoughts. She didn't even notice the way Ruby was walking practically pressed up against her. Most likely the younger girl wanted to offer her some solace but not sure how to shake her out of her stupor. _I'm glad I have you by my side Ruby._ She thought to herself grabbing the young leaders hand and giving it a squeeze as to say she was alright.

The group had reached the headmaster's office not long after they arrived at the entrance of the academy. The guards sent to escort them proceeded into the office to notify the general of their arrival and shortly were ushered into the room.

"A ragtag team of kids, a dusty old crow, and a grandmother? Is this all you come to me with? Qrow! Where is Ozpin?" Ironwood asked his old friend.

Oscar stepped up now, "sir, I'm Oscar and ozpin has resurrected in me." To which Qrow just nodded when Ironwood shot him a questioning glance. "And we have the relic, Ruby has held on to it through our journey." Oscar said gesturing to the brunette.

They began their meeting as to what to do moving forward and what to do with the relic. Throughout the meeting however Ruby could only half-heartedly contribute, as she noticed her partner sink back into her thoughts. The red and white duo had been holding hands since the entrance when Weiss suddenly grabbed her hand. And for a little while Weiss seemed to be feeling better. Ruby would squeeze her hand every now and then to show her that she was there for her but the meeting currently going on had cause Weiss to recede back into her mind. _I wish there was something I could do. I was going to ask Weiss to show me around Atlas but now she might not be up for it. No! I Ruby Rose won't stop until I put a smile on her face! I'll take her out to try and take her mind of off things as soon as we get out of this dumb meeting._ The young leader vowed to herself nodding her head in determination.

Soon enough the meeting was over and Ruby had given the relic to Qrow and Ironwood to safeguard and the teams were tasked with finding the place Ironwood had set them up with for their stay in Atlas. Before they could all set off to their lodgings however Ruby grabbed Weiss' hand and shouted over to her teammates, "We'll catch up with you guys later! Don't wait up!" Before blasting of with her semblance leaving a cloud of rose petals in her wake.

"SLOW DOWN YOU DOLT" Weiss shouted at Ruby causing the younger girl to gradually come out of her semblance. "I sweat I will never get used to that no matter how long we are partners." She huffed. "So, why did you drag me out here?" She asked Ruby.

"Oh, well I figured you might want to go around and take your mind off of... the stuff with your dad." Ruby said sheepishly as she looked into the icy blue orbs of her partner. "O-of course of you don't want too I can always blast us back to our safe house."

"That won't be necessary, Ruby." Weiss said, grabbing onto the brunettes hand again and interlacing her fingers with Ruby's causing her face to flush slightly. She looked down unable to meet her partner's silver eyes. "Thank you Ruby." She said quietly. _This girl will be the death of me I swear. But there are worse ways to go. This girl never ceases to amaze me. She's always by my side supporting me even though I can have... not the friendliest of attitudes. Oh Ruby, what would I do without you_.

Weiss didn't know where Ruby was taking her as she knew Ruby had never been to Atlas before. But before she knew it Ruby had led her to the edge of the floating city to look out at the sky. "I'm sorry Weiss but I wasn't sure where we could go, but I figured if I just ran in one direction with my semblance we'd get close to the edge to watch the sunset." The caped girl said quietly while gazing into ice blue eyes.

Weiss just gestured to the energetic girl to sit with her. "It's beautiful, thank you Ruby." She said as she gave a squeeze to their joined hands. "Before the white fang started to attack the company, my father was actually kind and supportive. And often he would take Winter and I here to watch the ships go by." The ex-heiress said with a sigh. "He became colder and more distant once the white fang started targeting members of the family. We stopped coming out here and he would more regularly be away for work. If he was home he was angry and he took that anger out on us."

Ruby could tell that Weiss was having a hard time keeping her composure but knew that the snow haired girl had to get this off her chest. And Ruby would be there to comfort her after she was finished. She gave a comforting squeeze of her hand as to say she was there for Weiss no matter what.

Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand back before continuing. "I-I thought that if I could be the best that maybe he'd go back to being the dad he was before. Th-that he would praise me a-a-and be proud of me. B-b-but he didn't even care! He-he doesn't care that beacon fell! He doesn't care that I'm trying to save the world. He disowned me Ruby! He... he...he doesn't love me Ruby."

She then felt Ruby's arms encircle her bringing her into the younger girl's chest. "It's ok Weiss, let it out, team RWBY has got you, we're all here for you. I'm right here for you, Weiss." And with that the dam broke and Ruby could feel the sobs rack through the icy girls body. She could feel her corset dampen with the tears that Weiss was shedding. All she could do was hold the girl as she let her sorrows out. She could feel Weiss' hands clutch at her back as she tried to bury herself deeper in the leaders embrace.

After a few minutes Weiss managed to calm down and pulled out of the embrace just enough to wrap her arms around Ruby's neck and nuzzle into her neck. "Ruby" she breathed out, "thank you Ruby, I've felt this for a long time but I'm certain now. Ruby Rose, I love you." She said as she nuzzled closer to the girl she loved so very much.

Ruby tightened her arms around Weiss, never did she think Weiss would confess to her she always thought she'd have to be the one to confess. "I love you too Weiss, I have for a long time, and the time we spent apart made me realize even more. I love you and I will always be here for you." She said as she placed a kiss on the top of the silvery strands.

Weiss took a deep breath of the rose scent she loved. The scent her partner brought with her everywhere and the scent that always told Weiss she was safe. "You're all I have now Ruby, I don't know what I would do without you now." She said craning her neck to look Ruby in the eyes.

Silver met blue as the duo gave into each other's eyes. "I'm not going anywhere Weiss." Ruby said as she leaned ever closer to her partner. Weiss pushed herself up to meet Ruby halfway and their lips met for the first time. Their first kiss was awkward and chaste but Ruby went in for a second and soon the girls found a comfortable rhythm. Weiss pulled away needing to breathe before resting her forehead on Ruby's and breathing out, "You are my everything, I love you Ruby Rose."


End file.
